


The Love Of A Child

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel, Castiel, Anael - it all goes a little differently. As a baby angel, Heaven wants to trade Castiel to Hell so Gabriel with Anael's help takes his little brother and runs.





	The Love Of A Child

"They want to do what?!" Gabriel yelps, a look of shock on his face.

"Trade the baby for something in Hell. I'm not sure what, I didn't hear the entire conversation." Anael said, wrapping the infant in soft white robes.

Gabriel frowns, this doesn't sound like something Michael would do, but ever since casting Lucifer out, his oldest brother had changed, became darker somehow.

"You must take him, Gabriel. We cannot allow Hell to have an Angel. You understand?" Anael asks, pressing the tiny bundle into his arms.

Gabriel wants to protest, wants to tell Anael that he can't possibly take of a baby and can't someone else do it? Then Castiel looks up at him with those impossibly blue eyes and smiles softly, one hand reaching up for Gabriel. He touches Gabriel's cheek gently, and Gabriel feels Castiel's Grace, small as it is, brush against his own. There's no way he can say no now.

"Run, Gabriel, and don't come back." Anael tells him and Gabriel nods, making his way out of Heaven with Castiel in his arms. 

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Cas. Not a thing. I promise." Gabriel presses a kiss to the baby's forehead and feels their Graces touch once more.


End file.
